Zeiten ändern sich
by Anni-chan290595
Summary: In diesem OneShot wird Andy mit Hectors Vergangenheit konfrontiert. Hoffe, es gefällt euch und ihr hinterlasst Kommis.


Zeiten ändern sich

„Du bist ein Idiot! Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben!", schrie Andy aufgebracht. „Verschwinde, Hector Delos! Verschwinde einfach." Sie rannte los, den Strand entlang musste unbedingt weg von Hector, obwohl sie wusste, dass er sie auf jeden Fall einholen konnte, wenn er wollte. Aber er kam nicht. Insgeheim hatte Andy gehofft, dass er ihr nach kam und ihr beweisen würde, dass sie keinen Grund hatte, auf ihn wütend zu sein, aber er kam nicht. Hector war manchmal einfach so unsensibel und Andy konnte, wenn er so drauf war, gar nicht mehr verstehen, wie sie sich in ihn verlieben konnte.

Aber dann war er auch wieder so unglaublich süß und romantisch und ließ den Beschützer raushängen. Andere Mädchen hätte das letztere vielleicht gestört, aber Andy liebte es, wenn er sie beschützen und für sie da sein wollte.

Nein, sagte sie sich. Ich bin doch wütend auf ihn. Das, was er getan hat, war unverzeihlich. Andy verließ den Strand und rannte direkt zum Anwesen der Delos'. Einige Male schaute sie über die Schulter, um zu sehen, ob Hector ihr vielleicht doch gefolgt war. Was tue ich da?, fragte sie sich zum wiederholten Male. Ich will nicht, dass er mir folgt. Soll er da hingehen, wo der Pfeffer wächst. Interessiert mich doch nicht.

Sie stürzte durch die offene Küchentür, rauschte an Noel vorbei und in das nächste freie Zimmer, das sie sah. Dann warf sie sich auf das Bett und weinte. Normalerweise schlief sie in Hectors Zimmer, aber sie wollte nicht, dass er sie so sah. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie als schwach ansah. Sie wollte stark sein, aber Hector hatte sie zu sehr verletzt. Du Idiot, du Idiot, du Idiot.

Währenddessen lief Hector ziellos am Strand entlang. Jetzt hatte er es wirklich kaputt gemacht. Dabei wollte er das doch gar nicht. Immerhin liebte er Andy von ganzem Herzen und sie zu verletzen, war niemals seine Absicht gewesen. Hector hielt an und starrte in die Wellen. Sonst würde, er wenn ihn etwas bedrückte, sofort schwimmen gehen. Das tat er immer, aber sie auch. Und wenn er jetzt ins Wasser ging, würde er Gefahr laufen, auf sie zu treffen, falls sie die gleiche Idee gehabt hatte. Hector respektierte, dass sie ihn gerade nicht sehen wollte und ließ es daher bleiben. Dabei hat dieser Tag so gut angefangen, dachte sich Hector, als er beschlossen hatte, dass er lange genug in der frischen Novemberluft umhergeirrt und es Zeit war, nach Hause zu gehen.

Hector und Andy waren an diesem Nachmittag sparzieren gegangen. Ganz normal. Wie das glückliches Paar, das sie eigentlich ja auch waren. Schon nach einigen Minuten war Andy am Zittern. Hector musterte sie besorgt. Andy trug zwar eine dicke Winterjacke, Schal und eine Wollmütze auf dem Kopf, aber sie fror trotzdem. „Ist dir kalt?", hatte er sie gefragt und sie hatte immer noch zitternd ‚Nein' gesagt. Da musste Hector grinsen und zog sich seine Jacke aus, um sie um Andys Schultern zu legen. Sie lehnte ab. „Dir muss auch kalt sein.", hatte sie gesagt. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich." Hector hatte ihre Hand genommen und sie einfach nur angelächelt, aber trotzdem hatte sie dadurch vergessen, dass sie ihm eigentlich Vorwürfe machen sollte, weil er bei solchen Temperaturen nur in einem Pulli durch die Gegend lief. „Um dich? Niemals.", lachte sie und schlug ihn in die Seite. Natürlich wusste Andy auch, dass sie ihm nicht wehtun konnte und dass er es auf jeden Fall als Spaß aufnehmen würde.

Das tat er. Er lachte auf, packte Andys Arme, zog sie an sich und küsste sie innig. Da es ziemlich kühl war, hatten die beiden erwartet, dass sie den Strand, den Ort, den sie beide so liebten, für sich alleine hatten. Dem war leider nicht so.

„Hector? Hector Delos?" Bei dem Ton dieser Stimme löste Hector sich von Andy und drehte sich um. Dort stand eine Platin-Blondine, an die Hector sich dunkel aus der Schule erinnerte. Sie war in seinem Jahrgang, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie hieß. Vielleicht hatte er mal was mit ihr, doch auch das wusste er nicht mit Sicherheit. Möglich war es. „Hector, wer ist das?", fragte Andy. Hector wusste nicht genau, was er sagen sollte.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du bereits eine neue Freundin.", fuhr die Blondine fort. Also hatte er wirklich mal was mit ihr. „Ex-Freundin?", wollte Andy wissen. Hector nickte stumm. Die Blondine kam näher zu den beiden. „Ich kenne dich nicht. Du bist neu hier, was? Kein Wunder, dass du ihm so schnell verfallen bist…", sagte sie zu Andy. Das Mädchen war jetzt vollends verwirrt. „Was meinst du…?", fragte sie. „Das ist seine Masche. Er macht sich an alle Mädchen ran, die in seinen Augen heiß sind, nur um sie nach einer Nacht fallen zu lassen. Er ist einfach nur ein perverser Mistkerl ohne jeglichen Respekt für das weibliche Geschlecht. Zweifelsohne bist du für ihn auch nichts ernstes, nur ein bedeutungsloses Abenteuer."

„Hör auf!", fuhr Andy sie an. „Hector ist nicht so! Ich weiß, dass er nicht so ist." Doch die Blondine ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. „Das habe ich auch gedacht, obwohl ich gewarnt wurde. Schließlich hat er mir das Herz gebrochen, dieser Mistkerl und das wird er mit dir auch machen. Verlass dich drauf." Damit ließ die Blondine beide links liegen, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging.

„Hector, sie hat doch nicht Recht, oder?", stammelte Andy leise. „Andy …", begann Hector. Das war schon genug. „Du bist ein Idiot! Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben!", schrie Andy.

Hector war inzwischen Zuhause angekommen. „Bin wieder da.", rief er. „Oh, hallo Hector. Was ist denn mit Andy? Sie schien wegen etwas sehr aufgebracht zu sein. Hattet ihr Streit?", sagte Noel. „Lange Geschichte, Tante Noel.", seufzte der Junge und machte sich auf die Suche nach seiner Freundin. Er fand sie schließlich im Gästezimmer in ein Kissen weinend. „Andy … ich glaube, wir sollten darüber reden.", begann er. „Ich will nicht mit dir reden. Bitte geh einfach.", fuhr Andy ihn an, doch Hector dachte gar nicht daran.

„Wenn ich jetzt gehe, werden wir das nie klären und du musst gar nicht reden, aber lass es mich dir wenigstens erklären." Als das Mädchen nichts sagte, fuhr er fort. „Es stimmt, dass ich früher so war. Ich hatte eine Freundin nach der anderen und ich habe mich nicht darum gekümmert, wie die Mädchen sich gefühlt haben, nachdem ich sie ersetzt habe. Das war falsch von mir und das weiß ich. Aber ich war halt so. Ich dachte, ich würde niemals die wahre Liebe finden. Und dann … kamst du und ich wusste sofort, dass du alles bist, was ich jemals wollte und dass ich dich niemals verlassen würde. Ich liebe dich, Andy und ich würde dir niemals so etwas antun. Das solltest du wissen. Ich werde dich jetzt alleine lassen."

Nachdem Hector das Zimmer verlassen hatte, drehte Andy sich mit dem Kopf Richtung Tür. Er hat gesagt, dass er mich liebt. Hector Delos liebt mich, dachte sie sich. Aber wahrscheinlich hat das den anderen Mädchen auch erzählt, bis er sie wegen der nächstbesten verlassen hat.

Es klopfte an der Tür. „Andy, kann ich reinkommen?", hörte sie Helens Stimme fragen. Die Tür öffnete sich bevor Andy überhaupt die Möglichkeit hatte, zu antworten. „Hector hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist.", begann sie. „Tut mir leid, dass du es so erfahren musstest." Helen setzte sich auf das Bett. „Ja, mir auch." Andy richtete sich auf und saß nun neben Helen. „Ich kenne Hector auch noch nicht so unglaublich lange und anfänglich war er wirklich noch so, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass er sich verändert hat, seitdem er dich kennt.", sagte Helen. „Was macht dich so sicher, Helen?", wollte Andy wissen. „Ich kann in seine Brust schauen und seine Gefühle sehen. Er liebt dich wirklich.", erklärte Helen ihr.

„Vielleicht, aber wenn er früher so war, wie kann ich sicher sein, dass er mich nicht verlässt.", gab das Mädchen zu bedenken. „Ich weiß es einfach. Weißt du, Lucas: Er war früher genauso wie Hector. Bevor wir uns kennengelernt haben." Andy konnte das nicht glauben. „Lucas? Wir reden von deinem Freund Lucas. Dem, der dich vergöttert und sich mit jedem anlegt, der irgendwas Schlechtes über dich sagt?", hakte sie nach. Helen nickte. „Menschen ändern sich, wenn sie die richtige Person treffen und für Hector bist du das. Es ist euer Schicksal, zusammen zu sein und du weißt das so gut wie er."

„Schätze schon.", gestand Andy nach einer Weile. „Dann solltest du zu ihm gehen.", ermunterte Helen sie lächelnd. „Er ist in seinem Zimmer." Helen stand auf und ging aus dem Raum, um Andy mit ihren Gedanken alleine zu lassen.

Andy wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Würde sie zu Hector gehen und sich mit ihm vertragen, wäre das zweifellos das Richtige, aber dann würde sie nachgeben und zugeben, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Sie würde Schwäche zeigen und das wollte sie nicht. Trotzdem fand sie sich auf einmal vor der Tür zu Hectors Zimmer wieder. Sie öffnete sie und trat herein. Hector lag auf seinem Bett und starrte gedankenverloren an die Decke. „Hector?", begann sie. „Es tut mir leid. Dass ich dich so angefahren habe. Ich schätze, du hast halt eine Vergangenheit und daran kann ich nichts ändern." Andy stand nun direkt vor Hectors Bett und sah ihn liebevoll an. „Ich liebe dich, Hector Delos und mir ist egal, wie du einmal warst."

Hector sah sie ebenso liebevoll an, nahm ihre Hände, zog sie zu sich ins Bett und küsste sie. „Ich liebe dich auch.", wisperte er. „Aber wenn du jemals auch nur ein anderes Mädchen anstarrst, bekommst du ein echtes Problem.", warnte sie ihn.


End file.
